halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vahkai
The Magalik heis Vahkai ka nah Ongilyys (English: Predators of the Two Moons' Night) or shortened to the Vahkai, are an ancient order of Sangheili fundamentalists who take it upon themselves to purify Sanghelios as well as its colony worlds from foreign influences. The Vahkai are very intolerant towards anyone or anything that intends to harm their clans' interests and typically exhibit xenophobia towards extraterrestrial species. Members are also known to consider themselves as supremacists and view most other races, particularly humanity and jiralhanae as inferior. Sangheili affiliated with the Vahkai can typically be identified by elaborate tattoos found on their arms and torsos. History The exact origins and founders of the Vahkai are unknown as there are three main iterations on how the order came to be. The most common tale is that an ancient Arbiter in the San'Shyuum-Sangheili War appointed the ten best of his clansmen and promising warriors to differentiate themselves from other sangheili. The eleven warriors infiltrated a heavily defended Reformist San'Shyuum camp and mercilessly slew all of its occupants with little to no alert to the opposition. Although the tale has been highly debated on its validity, many consider this to be the birth of the Vahkai society. The Vahkai were close allies of the Ascetics during the Pre-Covenant era with the two often working together to improve and preserve their culture. Following the Covenant's establishment, the Vahkai had since grown considerably into several thousand members. Many of its members consisted of the next generation warriors into the Covenant's ranks and vehemently opposed the hegemony's agreement and "enslaving" the sangheili into the san'shyuum's hands. For a decade, the Vahkai and its new indoctrinated members, the top graduates of many of Sanghelios' and other elite colonies fought against the Covenant. The conflict ultimately ended sometime around 840 BCE when the Prophets realized how important the Vahkai had been in fabricating the best of the sangheili race. Wanting to keep it in check to prevent the best students from inciting a rebellion, the Covenant managed to negotiate a peace with the Vahkai with terms the latter agreed to. Now absorbed into the empire, the Vahkai went on to spearhead the best and brightest of what the sangheili had to offer, with many of its heroes, brilliant strategists and deadliest warriors hailing from the Vahkai. A group would eventually be the founders of the Ministry of Fervent Intercession. The rank of Zealot within the Ministry were based off the order while adhering to the Covenant's principles. Even when the religion began to tighten its grip on the sangheili population and went against Vahkai's ideals, it slowly took hold of their lifestyle and many members were more lax on allowing it to influence them, as long as it had the sangheili people's best interests as a top priority. Members and Practices The Vahkai sangheili are constantly reminded to remain steadfast to keeping the traditions of their species' culture as pure as possible. While this meant denouncing foreign religious beliefs such as the Covenant, the leadership allowed the rule to be bent when they were permitted to serve inside the empire. The order still continues to place their ideals of honor, preservation and supremacy over the Covenant's religion, much to the san'shyuum's displeasure, however they tolerated it due to the fact the Vahkai are strongly influential with many of the military's senior officials as well as among rising stars and would be good relations for the forces' morale. Chapters vary in size and numbers by location and gathering areas are usually located in the vicinity's colleges and institutes. Vahkai members have elaborate tattoos on their arms and bodies and typically incorporate ceremonial armor reminiscent of ancient sangheili warlords. There appearance is very reminiscent of Earth's Japanese Samurai warriors. Military Assets Trivia Appearances * Havoc Pressure (First appearance) * Brimstone Rising